Itt a vége
by KatieWR
Summary: Az anime általam újraírt vége... 2009 NyaCon Fanfiction versenyére írt pályaművem, mellyel nem értem el helyezést. Jó olvasást hozzá!


2009. június 29.

Itt a vége

„_- Te… a fia vagy! – dadogta megdöbbenve."  
„ A következő pillanatban a lélegzete is elakadt, ahogy a penge áthatolt a testén. Az utolsó, amit hallott, egy nő kétségbeesett kiáltása volt:  
- Edward!"_

Felnyitotta borostyánszín szemeit. Mindent sárgás fény borított, ameddig csak ellátott. Teste furcsán könnyűnek tűnt, az automailek súlya nem húzta.  
_„- M-mi ez? Hol vagyok, Te dög?!"_ – hallotta meg maga mellett az ismerős hangot. Felkavarodó érzelmei ellenére nyugodt hangon válaszolt, szinte automatikusan bukott ki a száján a két szó:  
_„- A Kapunál."_– Ami világokat választ el egymástól, tette hozzá gondolatban.  
Envy őt nézte, mintha nem tudná eldönteni, mit is akar.  
- Már nem sokáig leszek itt – jegyezte meg mintegy mellékesen Edward. S valóban érezte, hogy lelkét vonzza a Kapu, mely egyelőre zárva volt előtte. Bármennyire is szeretett volna maradni, bármennyire aggódott az öccséért, a gondolatok csak nagyon nehezen fogalmazódtak meg benne, mintha a Kapu hatalma hipnotizálná, hogy ne akarjon elmenni.  
- Utána mi lesz…? – érdeklődte a homunculus, de hangja nemtörődöm volt, mint akinek édes mindegy, kap-e választ, avagy nem.  
- Nem tudom pontosan – hangzott a felelet. – Talán a Kapu elnyeli a lelkem.  
Figyelte a szőke egyre halványuló körvonalait, s igazat adott neki, nincsen sok hátra…  
Mozdult benne _valami_. Lassan folyt végig rajta, és furcsa dolgokat hozott magával. _Érzelmeket. _Nem volt biztos benne, hogy egy homunculus érezhet-e egyáltalán ilyesmit, mindenesetre, ő most érzett.  
Emberi emlékei halványan éltek csak benne, de most felerősödtek, és már tudott nevet adni az érzelmeknek, amik benne áramoltak. Tudott, ám mégsem akart, foggal-körömmel ragaszkodott homunculus mivoltához, és egy homunculus nem érez ilyesmiket!  
Mégis, aggódva pillantott a mellette álldogáló csendes alkimistára. Hirtelen nem tudta, mit tehetne, hisz' ő ölte meg Edwardot!  
- Mit művelsz? – kérdezte őszinte érdeklődéssel Ed, mikor Envy a Kapuhoz lépett és erővel akarta kinyitni.  
- Semmi közöd hozzá, Törpe! – mordult rá, szinte esztelen dühvel.  
Edward nem válaszolt neki, csak tovább figyelte, ahogyan a homunculus feltárja a Kaput, és onnan több ezer lila szemű, fehér fogú arc vigyorgott rájuk. Akaratlanul lépett felé egyet, aztán megálljt parancsolt a könnyű szellem-testnek.  
Envy viszont határozottan belépett, s a két súlyos kapuszárny nyikorogva csapódott be mögötte, az alkimista újra egyedül maradt az elmúlásban, de akkor már tudta, miért záródott a Kapu a zöld hajú homunculus mögött.  
Még egy szót formázott ajkaival és mondta ki halkan:  
_„- Al…" _

Úgy nyitotta ki a szemeit, mintha csak pislogott volna egyet. Jobb szeméből egy könnycsepp csordult ki.  
- Miért sírok? – kérdezte szinte csak magától. Jobb kezével nyúlt, hogy letörölje a könnycsepp maradványát, de a várt hűvös, merev fémkéz helyett testmeleg bőr és ujjak értek hozzá.  
- Edward? – hallott valahonnan távolabbról egy lányhangot.  
Hirtelen lendülettel ült fel, és pislogott körbe. Kezéről is teljesen elfeledkezett, ahogy Rose felé nézett. A lány mellől egy döbbent, szürkés szempárba ütközött a tekintete. Utoljára azon a végzetes éjszakán látta, és most is könnyek csillogtak benne…  
- Bá-bátyó… - suttogta a tiszta gyermekhang. Az öccséé. – Bátyó! – kiáltott fel boldogan. Felállt, és bár lépései imbolygóak voltak és bizonytalanok, azért ragyogó szemekkel elindult bátyja felé.  
Edward is talpra ugrott. A mozgás nehezebb volt, mint abban a különös álomban, és az is szokatlan volt, hogy nem érzi vállában és lábában az automailek megszokott súlyát.  
- Al! – A testvérek összeölelkeztek. – Jól vagy?  
- Jól… - bólintott mosolyogva. – De… Bátyó… Te hogy…? Azt hittem, nem sikerült…  
- A Kővel hoztál vissza engem, Téged pedig… - Megakadt a nyílvánvaló magyarázatban, amit oly' sebesen értett meg. Most jött rá, az álom nem álom volt. Valóság! – Envy volt… - Egy pillanatig lázasan gondolkodott, hisz' csak ő lehetett! – Talán… felülkerekedett benne a megmaradt emberi része, és így képes volt alkímiát használni… - Kimondva is furcsának tűnt a gondolat, de ennek kellett történnie!  
Csend támadt, végül Edward szólalt meg, mosolyogva:  
- Itt a vége, menjünk – és vigyorogva beleborzolt a nála kicsivel alacsonyabb öccse rövid hajába.  
- Nem, Bátyó. Csak most kezdődik! – mosolygott vissza rá Alphonse.

2009. július 3.


End file.
